Uma missão beem diferente
by Haruhi-Chan n.n
Summary: Nha o time 7 e o time do Neji são chamados pra fazerem uma missão juntos.. péssima em summaryCASAL NOVO XD [TenX?] [NarXSak]


**n/a: Essa fic é um casal diferente (Ten/Sasu), se você não gosta, e se gosta de Saku/Sasu esse não é o seu lugar, mas, eu achei esse casal divertido, apesar de odiar o Sasuke, essa idéia veio, e não pude disperdiçá-la... Agradeço desde agora quem vai ler (leu) a fic  
ps. nessa fic teremos a incrível participação do senhor Grilo .  
Disclairmer: Naruto-baka, nem o Sasuke-teme me pertencem... Nhá... e a Tia Tenten casou com o Itachi... conclusão:  
Neji-kun e Shika-kun são meusss! bauahahahaha 'risada maléfica'**

_**legenda:**_

**Loka1: Boa fic! – essa é a fala.**

**_Lalalalala _– em itálico é o pensamento.**

**(obahh XD, vai ter isso de novo ) – comentários inúteis meus ¬¬'**

'**sorrindo'- vai ser tipo o gesto, e etc...**

**Agora a fic Espero que gostem **

**Loka1  
**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
E mais um dia começava em Konoha (hum... comecinho brega... --"), na verdade, não seria mais um dia, depois de 3 anos o Sasuke havia retornado, Sakura acabara com seu treinamento e Naruto também voltara para Konoha, eles já tinha se encontrado, mas o time 7 voltaria a ser o time 7 hoje! (é! Today!), Sakura estava acordando agora, e nem imaginava o que estaria por vir, estava abrindo os olhos, estava meio difícil por causa da claridade, abriu os olhos, levantou de uma vez e foi tomar uma ducha rápida de 3 minutos (record XD), se trocou, tomou o café da manhã, é, finalmente teriam uma missão com o time 7 velho! Tava com saudade daquele time, de seu sensei e de seus amigos . Principalmente _dele_.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
É, parecia ser um dia tranqüilo, afinal seria só seria mais uma missão pra cumprir, o dia estava tão bonito, o sol estava brilhando, as nuvens passeando, os passarinhos cantando e Tenten acordando (XD), uma garota muito empolgada e feliz (nossa, parece alguém que eu conheço"), com os orbes chocolates e cabelos da mesma cor, presos em dois coques laterais, fez a mesma coisa que Sakura e saiu em disparada e, pela primeira vez na vida, ela estava atrasa o.o". Ela nunca se atrasava, não era possível, no time dela todos eram pontuais, não, ela não poderia ter dormido demais.

**Tenten:** Ah não! Ninguém merece!.!- Começa a correr, estava tão estressada que nem percebeu que havia alguém ali.- Kuso!

**Sasuke:** Atrasada Tenten?- Perguntou frio e chato como sempre (gente, eu já disse, eu **NÃO** gosto dele).

**Tenten: **É, to sim, não ta vendo não!.? Disse seca e fria, afinal, não gostava daquele Uchiha- E você ?.! Não ta atrasado não ?

**Sasuke: **Nossa! Que educação! (olha o sarcasmo) E, sim, eu estou meio atrasado, demo o Kakashi-sensei sempre se atrasa e acho que ele não mudo. Então não faria diferença.

**Tenten:** E por que você ta me seguindo!.?

**Sasuke: **Porque você ta indo pro mesmo lugar que eu.

**Tenten: **Ah, é verdade, seu time se encontra na ponte, o Gai-sensei mandou a gente se encontrar lá hoje...- Ela para e pensa um pouco-... Ah não!

**Sasuke: **Nani?  
**Tenten:** Se o Gai-sensei mandou a gente se encontrar no mesmo lugar que o seu time, na certa teremos que fazer uma missão juntos! Kuso... ¬¬'

**Sasuke: **Credo ta parecendo eu e a Sakura. --'

**Tenten: **'Gota'

**Naruto: **Saaaaaaaasuke-Teme! Por que você se atrasou?.!.?.!

**Sakura: **Ohayou Sasuke-kun! Ohayou Tenten-chan!

**Neji:** Domo Tenten.-Mais frio do que já é (será ciúmes?.! Será, será!.?).

**Lee:** Dooomo Tenten-chan. Domo Sasuke-kun.

**Sasuke: **Não grita Naruto-baka!- E apenas acenou para os outros.

**Tenten: **...- Esta apenas acenou como o Uchiha- Err... Minna, cadê o Gai-sensei?.! E... Por que estamos com o time _dele_. – Referindo-se ao Sasuke.

**Neji: **O Gai-sensei está atrasado e parece que teremos uma missão com o time do Uchiha. (senti uma pontada de ciúmes aí! XD)

**Lee: **Sugoi! Hoje, finalmente conquistarei minha incrível Sakura-san!- Pose de nice guy.

**Neji/Tenten: **'Gota'

_No time 7_

**Naruto:** Kusoo! O Kakashi-sensei está atrasado de novo! Ò.ó! (ah, sério!.?)

**Sasuke/Sakura**: 'Gota'

Silêncio… Hum, o que será que os personagens estão pensando para estar todo esse silêncio?.! Nhá! Vamos invadir a mente deles!

_A Sakura-chan está estranha hoje, não pulou no Sasuke-teme e nem gritou... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?.! Será que ela parou de gostar dele e está finalmente gostando de mim?.!E se ela estiver gostando do sombrancelhudo?.! Nãão, isso não!_ (Naruto)

_Hum... O Sasuke-kun se atrasou hoje, o Naruto-kun não ficou pensando besteiras dele comigo, será que ele parou de gostar de mim?.! _(Sakura)

_Por que a Tenten me odeia tanto?.! _(Sasuke)

_Aah... Saaaaakura-san... _'babando' (precisa dizer quem é?.! Mas eu falo. Lee ¬¬'')

_O que a Tenten estava fazendo _(holoko!)_com o Uchiha. _(ciumento n.n') (Neji)

_Nhá... Que silêncio chato..._ 'olhando para o céu com uma cara de tédio' (Tenten)

Do nada, aparece duas fumaças.

**Gai:** 'Com aquela linda pose de nice guy dele (¬¬)' Ohayou meus bons alunos!

**Todos:** 'Gota'

**Grilo:** cri cri (XD)  
**Gai: **'Kapota'

**Kakashi:** 'Com o seu livrinho hentai' Ohayou.

**Naruto:** ATRASADO! _Ué, a Sakura-chan não falou dessa vez. O.o_

**Kakashi:** Ah, é que uma moça muito bonita me parou para...

**Naruto:** MENTIRA! _A cadê a Sakura-chan? O.o"_

**Kakashi: **Ta, ta, ta... Seja como for (mas seja XD), hoje teremos uma missão com o time do Gai-sensei e será fora da vila, nos encontre daqui uma hora na entrada da vila. A missão deve demorar uns 3 dias, então pegue o que for necessário, okata?

**Todos (menos Gai e Kakashi): **Hai!

**Gai: **Ja ne meus queridos alunos!

**Lee:** Ja ne bravo Gai-sensei!

**Todos(menos Gai e Lee):** 'Mega gota'

**Gai/Kakashi: **Ja ne!

**Todos:** Ja.

Era a primeira vez que aqueles dois times trabalhariam juntos, mas Tenten já sentia raiva de Sasuke, Neji também não gostava de Sasuke (por que será!.?) e Lee e Naruto brigavam o tempo inteiro... É, não seria fácil... Ficou um silêncio horrível, até Tenten o quebra-lo.

**Tenten: **Bom, eu não vou ficar aqui parada, então, até daqui uma hora! Ja.

**Sasuke:** Eu também vou. Ja.

**Neji:** Hunf... Ja.

**Lee/Saku/Naru:** Jaaa ne!.! (felizes, não?.! XD)

Nessa uma hora, Tenten comprou algumas armas novas, arrumou a mala e tomou um banho médio. Naruto comeu ramen com o Iruka, arrumou as suas coisas, durmiu um pouco e foi. Sasuke arrumou a mala e ficou pensando (o.o"). Neji arrumou a mala e treinou mais um pouco com seu tio (problemático ¬¬). Lee arrumou a mala (nossa, to cansando de escrever arrumou a mala..) e escreveu no livrinho: " Como conquistar a incrível Sakura-san" e Sakura arrumou a mala e tomou um banho meio demorado (de uma meia-hora, mais ou menos..)

Tenten chegou mais cedo que os outros, ela queria ficar um pouco sozinha e pensar também...

**Tenten:**..._ O Neji pareceu que estava com ciúmes... Será que ele gosta de mim?.! Mas agora já é tarde... _Demo... Por que só agora?.!- Pensou alto... Sem nem ao menos perceber um certo chakra.

**Sasuke:** Ta ficando louca garota?.! Ta falando sozinha... E por que o quê?.!  
**Tenten:** Sasuke?.!-Meio assutada e rubra. _Peraí, rubra?.! Desde quando eu fico envergonhada quando o Sasuke chega?.!_ – Bom, primeiro, eu tenho nome, segundo, por que te interessa?.! E terceiro, o que você ta fazendo aqui?.!

**Sasuke:** Certo... Tenten. Me interessa porque se você estiver louca eu já te levo pro hospício e eu estou aqui pelo mesmo motivo que você, caso não saiba, teremos uma missão juntos.

**Tenten:** Kuso... É verdade eu tenho uma missão com você. Kuso, kuso, kuso.- Os dois começaram a se olhar com faíscas nos olhos, até um certo alguém aparecer.

**Sakura:** Ohayou Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke: **Ohayou. – Frio, seco e chato como sempre (ò.ó).

**Tenten:** Ohayou Sakura-chan!.! – Super feliz e empolgada (XD)

**Sakura: **Tenten?.! Ah:P, Ohayou Tenten-chan () – Meio sem graça, ela não tinha visto a Tenten (cega.. -.-) – Err.. Minna... Eu to atrapalhando alguma coisa?.!

**Tenten:** Não! Nada! Foi ótimo você ter chego! Não agüentava mais ter que ficar aqui sozinha com o Sasuke ¬¬.

**Sakura:** Você não gosta mesmo dele, ne?.! .'

**Tenten: **É, eu não me dou muito bem com ele...

**Neji: **Nossa, vocês já chegaram!.? Geralmente eu sou o primeiro a chegar.

**Tenten:** Domo Neji!

**Neji: **Domo. _Ué... cadê o 'kun'?.!_

**Lee/Naruto:** Sakura-chan!

**Sakura:** Domo Lee-san! Domo Naruto-kun!

**Lee/Sasuke/Naruto: **_'kun' ?.!  
_'fumaça'

**Kakashi/Gai: **Domo minna!

**Todos:** ...

**Grilo: **cri cri (XD)  
**Kakashi:** Hum, ta, eu vou explicar a missão: a vila oculta do Som está planejando atacar Konoha de novo, mas antes eles precisam pegar um pergaminho na Vila da Areia (o que que tem haver?.! Também não sei XD) Então dividimos vocês em dois grupos, o grupo 1, Sasuke, Tenten e Lee.

**Lee/Tenten:** Ah não!

**Sasuke: **...

**Kakashi: **Continuando... E o grupo 2, Neji, Sakura e Naruto. Nos dois grupos tem uma médica, Tenten e Sakura (a Tenten também treinou com a Tsunade, okata?), um líder, Sasuke e Neji, e um especializado em Taijutsu, Lee e Naruto. O grupo 1 vai proteger o pergaminho e o grupo 2 vai investigar mais a Vila do Som, okata?.!- pausa... respira...- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, eu nem o Gai iremos com vocês, então comportem-se. Ja ne.

**TBC**

**Domo minna!**

**Td okata com vcs?.!**

**Bom, eu to amando escrever essa fic, espero que vocês também gostem... .'**

**Nhá... por favor, não se esqueçam das reviewwss..**

**Kissuss..**

**Loka1 **


End file.
